


Blacken White

by orphan_account



Category: Nick Cave - Fandom, OhGr, RPF - Fandom, Skinny Puppy - Fandom
Genre: (just a little), BDSM elements, Degradation, Humiliation, Kevin is kinky, M/M, Nick is a soft boyfriend, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick leaned against the front door, smoking a cigarette and doing his best to act like he didn’t want to tell Kevin how beautiful he was.Goddamnit. He was bad at this little game Kevin wanted to play.
Relationships: Nick Cave/Kevin Ogilvie, Nick Cave/Nivek Ogre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Blacken White

“Crawl.”

Kevin lowered his gaze, his cheeks flushed a pale pink, and sank to his knees, slowly, making a show out of it when he planted his palms against the floor, his delicately manicured nails painted a shiny black and reflecting the dim light of the living room. He looked so pretty, crawling to him, looking up at him with those big, beautiful eyes, strands of black hair sticking to his forehead.

Nick leaned against the front door, smoking a cigarette and doing his best to act like he didn’t want to tell Kevin how beautiful he was. _Goddamnit._ He was bad at this little game Kevin wanted to play.

Kevin was barely in front of him when Nick planted a boot firmly against his chest and pushed— _kicked_ , sending Kevin sprawling onto his back with a pitiful cry. It was a gentle, rehearsed kick— an _insinuation_ of one, as Kevin put— but it was forceful and effective and it made Nick feel _bad_ , but still he played along, and still he planted his boot on top of Kevin’s erection, and Kevin squealed, rutting into the pressure for any amount of friction he could get.

“You like this?” Nick asked, and his voice was quiet and slightly awkward, but it was laced with a rehearsed harshness that had Kevin squirming. “You like being stepped on like a fucking dog?”

Kevin whimpered— he _moaned_ — and nodded, prompting Nick to step down harder on his cock and, god _damn_ , the noises coming out of Kevin’s mouth were driving him crazy.

“You’re fucking disgusting, Kevin,” he spat. “This is pathetic.”

The abuse was coming easier now, sounding more authentic and harsh, and even though a voice in the back of his head kept yelling at him to _be nice_ , Kevin getting off on the abuse was enough to urge him forward. 

Nick grabbed Kevin by the hair and threw him down next to his armchair, where he sat and leaned back, smoking his cigarette in the lazy, indulgent way that Kevin always told him was, as he put it, _so fucking sexy_. 

Kevin obediently kneeled next to Nick’s chair, waiting to be told what to do like an obedient little puppy. It was cute, Nick thought. Too bad he couldn’t tell him that.

“Do you want to suck my cock?”

“Yes,” Kevin whimpered, eyes low and embarrassed as he wet his lips. He was so pretty, Nick thought, with his hair messed up and his shirt halfway unbuttoned, his pretty lined eyes half-lidded and hungry.

“I want to hear you beg, you stupid whore.” The words were bitter on his tongue, but the way Kevin’s eyes lit up and his hips moved involuntarily suppressed any guilt that threatened to pop up.

“Please, Nick, please let me suck your cock. I’ll try my best to make it good, I promise. I’ll do my best.“

“You fucking better, you dumb cunt.”

Nick reached to put his cigarette in the ashtray beside the chair, and he caught Kevin’s eyes, his longing gaze that whispered _put it out on me, like I asked, put your cigarette out on me_. Nick hesitated before dropping the cigarette in the tray, and, seeing the disappointment in Kevin’s eyes, quickly continued on.

“Alright. Make yourself useful for once.”

Kevin rushed to undo Nick’s pants, fumbling in his panic and earning a sharp “Hurry up,” and a slap across the face. He leaned into Nick’s hand, and Nick thought he’d hurt him until Kevin whimpered, “Again?” 

Nick seemed to move against his own will, giving Kevin another sharp slap on the cheek, and _god_ , the noise he made, the smile on his face before he mumbled, “Thank you,” and sank his mouth onto Nick’s cock.

Kevin was bewitching with cock in his mouth, and he gave some of the best head that Nick had ever gotten, but he couldn’t let it show, so he kept his face blank and his breathing steady and looked as bored as possible as Kevin sucked him, which was incredibly difficult with Kevin looking up at him with those pretty eyes, begging for approval he wasn’t going to get.

“Beg me to fuck you. Beg like the stupid bitch you are.”

Kevin took his mouth off of Nick’s dick, but continued to stroke him, running his lips and chin and cheek against it in reverence. His face was bright red, shame evident in his eyes, but his erection still pushing against his pants.

“Please fuck me, Nick. Please. I know I don’t deserve it.” He stopped briefly to plant desperate kisses along Nick’s shaft. “I don’t deserve anything you give me. I don’t even deserve to suck your cock, but please, _please_ fuck me.”

Nick grabbed the hand on his cock and pushed it away, for no other reason than if Kevin kept it up he was going to lose it.

He regained his composure.

“Fuck what? Your filthy mouth? Your pathetic cunt?”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Nick felt him grind against his leg and pushed him away with the sole of his boot. Kevin cried out at the loss of contact and the desperation creeped in. “Please, _please_ fuck my pathetic cunt, I’ll do _anything_ , please, _I’ll do anything_.”

Nick couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do, couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Kevin looked like this, face covered in spit and tears, eyes red and puffy, on his knees, begging, crying, ready to be used and fucked like a toy.

“God. That’s sad.”

Kevin sobbed, trying to muffle it as best as he could; Nick felt _horrible_ , but Kevin was so hard and so, so pretty.

“Stand up.”

Kevin obeyed. 

“Undress for me.” 

He did, and Nick eyed him up and down, shaking his head. _Pathetic_ , was what he was supposed to say. _You’re so goddamn pathetic, Kevin. Get on the floor, face down, ass up. I don’t want to fucking look at you._

But Nick looked at Kevin, his pretty, slender body, his slight curves, his delicate hands and wrists and shoulders, his beautiful eyes and pretty lips and the way his hair stuck to his sweaty face— his sweet, pretty Kevin— and he couldn’t help but smile. That was his. Kevin was all his.

“Pretty,” he mumbled, and Kevin took in a breath, caught off guard but… not surprised. “You’re so pretty, Kevin. Come here—“

And before Kevin could process that the scene had been ruined, Nick was pulling him onto his lap and burying his face into his shoulder, kissing him, touching him, fucking him, whispering “ _My pretty boy_ ,” until they were both coming, clinging to each other. Nick was feeling like himself again with his lips pressed into Kevin’s hair, mumbling “I love you” until it didn’t even sound like a sentence anymore, and it might’ve been the third scene that week that Nick had messed up, but they could work on that. Kevin couldn’t even be upset.

This was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> As always pls don’t put this anywhere near Kevin or Nick, thanks. <33


End file.
